Full Metal Wrestling
Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) is an e-federation created in late 2006. FMW features three distinct brands known as Alchemy, Anarchy and Anxiety. Each brand consists of approximately 20-25 active e-wrestlers and each feature their own championships and shows. Pay-per-views are all interbrand. As many of its veterans come from Lords of Pain Wrestling, much of the formatting in terms of deciding winners is similar. However, FMW has slowly become a completely different entity to LoP, and has innovated much of its own. It is recognized as one of the top federations on the net. Foundation Full Metal Wrestling started from very humble beginnings. Originally an idea thought up for Lords of Pain Wrestling (Then know as PWA, Psychotic Wrestling Alliance), FMW was first known as Anarchy, a project lead by Robb Clarke, who wanted to create a development league for LoP. Numerous other LoP members began to aid Clarke in his work to create Anarchy. However, Clarke found that pushing Anarchy as an idea to be extremely difficult. At the time LoP staff and LoP members were in a series of arguments concerning a number of matters. The main leader of those rebelling against LoP Staff was Jason Roy, a.k.a. Jaro, who wished to push reforms though the LoP system. However talks between LoP staff and Roy broke down and in the end Jaro was banned from LoP just before their flagship PPV, Altered Reality III, a move that caused utter chaos in LoP. Jaro was one of the most respected members of LoP, the current top champion in the federation and had many supporters who were dissatisfied about how LoP was beginning run. Roy approached Clarke about setting their own e-fed, were they could run a fed according to their style. Clarke, also dissatisted with how LoP was being run and angry that good idea and reforms were not being pushed, agreed. In an unholy alliance, Roy and Clarke formed together to create their own e-fed. On September 25, 2006, Full Metal Wrestling opened it's doors though proboards. Dozens of current and past LoP members quickly joined what was to become a cult phenomenon. Quickly, Roy and Clarke set-up staff to run FMW. It was decided that Roy would be Head Booker with Clarke taking an admin role, often dealing with non-e-fed matters. Clarke is a professional graphics designer who aided Full Metal Wrestling hugely by creating beautiful graphics for the new site as well as many personalized signatures for the new roster members. Full Metal Wrestling quickly recruited many of the top members of LoP including e-fedding legends such John "Doc" Derrick (LoP's D.Hammond Samuels, Alex O'Rion (LoP's Cyrus), Adrian (LoP's Retribution), Drew Michaels (LoP's Headbanger) and even current LoP President Spectre (FMW's Ethan Black to name but a few. With all the pieces in place, FMW ran it's first show on October 9, 2006. History Coming Soon! Style To determine its winners and losers, Full Metal Wrestling uses the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. There is a -0.1 penalty for each day a promo is posted after the deadline has pasted. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Pay Per Views While Alchemy, Anarchy and Anxiety are different brands and run different shows, FMW Pay-Per-Views are interbranded and feature matches from every brand. FMW's main PPV is FMW Ultimatum, although to date only one has been held. Current Champions Major Accomplishments The H-Style Hit List The H-Style Hit List ranks the in-ring innovativeness of every FMW competitor - this depends on whether their finishers are self-invented or copied from other wrestlers. Hostyle, the list's creator and Grand Master, updates the list and is constantly on the lookout for fellow innovators. To date, only seven wrestlers (besides Hostyle) have managed to make it onto the HP Honor Rollees section of the List: *Guybrush Threepwood *James McDaygo *John "Doc" Derrick *Neutron "Supernova" Star *Nick Rijkaard (Later removed) *Skyler Striker *Vengeance Of these, only five wrestlers are still on the list and still wrestling for FMW. Extra Information *FMW Anarchy *FMW Alchemy *FMW Anxiety *FMW Event History Category:Federations